User blog:MrPacheco101/Yes, I am back....plus more!
After a brief, but long admission I, MrPacheco101, is back into the fray of high octane battles of the centuries. You may be asking yourself..." Pach, where have you been?" Everywhere. "Pach, why were you gone so long?" I wasn't. and I know you all know that. " Pach, are you really back?" Well I'm glad you asked. I am indeed back and ready to release some high quality stuff to the readers by revitalizing CvA with some brand new matches....and more! Swamp Thing, The Eternal Green!: A noble scientist whose promising career was cut abruptly short in a web of decit and murder. His decaying body and undying spirit cling onto the plants surrounding the swamp he was dumped in, transforming his body into a human-plant hybrid. His journey to self discovery leads him to his destiny as the protector of The Green, the main source of all plant life, bringing him into conflict with supernatural threats that dare try to bring imbalance on Earth. The Swamp Thing has enjoyed many years of peace after his final confrontation against his long time enemy, Anton Arcane, but a mysterious blinding light ensares him from his swampy home and brings him to an apocalyptic world overruned by demonic entites. His situation gets even more complicated as he comes face to face with a disillusioned young hero... Akira Fudoh, The Devilman! : A timid high school student who survives a demonic possession and in return has the ability to transform into a human-demon hybrid. Akira uses his powers to take on demons hiding admist the human population and prevent the inevitable apocalypse, leading him on a spiral of tragedy and betrayal. Grendel, The Devil You Know!: The epitome of human aggression, this mysterious masked assassin utilizes his cunning intellect and unchalleged skills with his fork spear to take over the criminal underworld. His violent escapades has brought him into conflict with the authorities and his equally mysterious arch-rival, the werewolf Argent. Little did they know the world's most sought after criminal is masquerading as world's best selling author Hunter Rose. Hunter Rose, a.k.a. Grendel, has put himself into a cryogenic freeze and awakens on Mars in the year 2071. With the chains of the past now unshackled Grendel has a new lease on life and sets out to claim the criminal underworld for his, only to stumble upon an unseemly gentleman... Spike Spiegel, The Space Cowboy!: A former hitman turned freelance bounty hunter. This easy going, yet rambunctious man utilizes his fists and pistols to hunt down Mars's most wanted criminals with the help of his rag-tag group of allies wich include a childish hacker, a former police officer, and a con artist femme fatale. Nighthawk, The Nocturnal Terror!: The tragic murder of his wealthy parents leads young African-American, Kyle Richmond, on a path of violent retrobution. He uses his resources to train across the world and transform himself into a living weapon. Armed with gadgets, Nighthawk stalks the violent streets of Chicago to deliver his own ruthless brand of justice. The endless crusade against crime leads Nighthawk on an international case of multiple homicides across the globe. His investigation eventually tracks down the madman in the corrupt city of R'Leyah in Japan....only to stumble upon an even more vicious killer at the scene... Kuroku Komuri, The Unstoppable Slayer!: A mass slayer responsible for well over 700 murders before being incarcerated on death row. Komuri is eventually pardoned of her crimes on behalf of the government. In exchange, Komori must use her experience as a savage killer to help law enforcement solve the most heinous, unusual cases...and deliver equally brutal justice. The Uncanny X-Men, Children of The Atom! : A group of young and gifted mutants lead by the wheelchair bound telepath, Professor Charles Xavier, to preserve the unshaky peace between the human and mutant race. After the mysterious explosion of an island off the coast of Greece leads to the discovery of cyborg remains based on Greek mythology, Professor X sends his X-Men on a quest to discover the ones responsible for this mysterious catastrophy... The 00 Cyborgs, Earth's Last Defense! Nine men and women are kidnapped by the mysterious terrorist organization known as Black Ghost, and transformed into cybernetic beings with unique abilites. Together, they break free from Black Ghost's hold by a renegade scientist and use their newfound abilites to protect the world from burning asunder. Deadshot, The Man Who Never MIss! A tragic story drenched in blood and an uncanny ability with a gun has transformed Floyd Lawton into a cold hearted assassin with a reputation to never miss a shot. His boasted reputation makes him constantly sought after across the globe and has brought him conflict with a certain masked vigilante... A country is rift in turmoil between a corrupt government and a non violent revolution led by a charasmatic leader. The military leaders wants to snuff out this courageous leader before his words spread like wildfire, which means easy money for someone as skilled like Deadshot! However, what turns out to be a simple mission is unexpectedly deterred by a strangely dressed strange among the crowd. Enter... Goemon Ishikawa XIII, The Last Samurai! The last descendent of the infamous thief of the same name Goemon trained all his life in the art of swordsmanship and martial arts in order to perserve a dying way of life. He traveled the world with his mysterious sword, the Zantensetsuken, as a deadly assassin with an incredibly deadly ability to cut through anything before mysteriously turning his skills in helping a certain master thief ... Category:Blog posts